marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alexander Morrison (Earth-2020)
History Early Life Alexander 'Alex' Morrison was born on October 31 in Florida to Rick, a scientist working for S.H.I.E.L.D., and Mary Morrison, a kindergarten teacher. Appearance For those who knew Alexander's parents, many have described him as being an near-splitting image of his father due to having inherited many of the mans looks though he has some features belonging to his mother. He is rather tall as he stands at 6'2" and weighs. His face is described by as being handsome and clean-shaven that are accompanied with somewhat rugged yet warm features belonging to a young man with a strong and confident voice though has compared his looks to that of a delinquent. He inherited his eyes from his mother as they are an intense chocolate brown with noticeable gold flecks. Alexander has jet black hair that is typically kept short but spiked up at the topwhen wet, however, it is pushed down with his hair plastered to just above the middle of his forehead. He has a solid frame with a lean but muscular and well-toned body combined with broad shoulders due to vigorous training he has done. His russet skin is smooth that is described as being "great" due to never suffering from zits or blemishes which he inherited from his mother but is marked by a cross-shaped scar on the lower part of his abdomen while an horizontal, jagged scar marks his left side. It is noted that his handsome looks and muscular body makes him popular with the girls along with a smile that Liara described as "being charming and warm" though he often appears intimidating which makes it difficult for those around to approach or talk to him. described him as having pleasantly strong earthly scent. Apparel Alexander's clothing style usually favors mature, dark clothing; black shirts, t-shirts, darkened jeans, motorcycle/combat boots and leather jackets though much of it was practical and allowed him to move around without much restriction. He also favored other darker colors such as grey, dark blue and burgundy though he will sometimes wear lighter colors as well as dress in a more casual and comfortable yet trendy sense that features muscle shirts, v-neck shirts, button shirts, hoodies, sneakers and converse. For special occasions or formal events like dances, he will wear more formal clothing such as suits and tuxedos though he will tend to go more for dress shirts due to him disliking wearing "monkey-suits that constrict his movements". During workouts or training sessions such as gym class, he wears more active wear A8437cc7f71a3d1c055fa8503a74dfe9.jpg Spider man costume redisegn by domeddi d45mhbo-fullview.jpg Personality Alexander has a laid-back yet reliable and strong personality who is able to remain calm and keep his cool under pressure in the most arduous and dangerous situations, even when provoked or angry. This is shown when he refuses to retaliate back when picked on. He has proven multiple times to have a great amount of patience as he does not allow rage to get the best of him whenever someone badmouths or insults him. Much to many people's embarrassment, Alexander has very little modesty and an unusual view on the concept in general as he started getting undressed in front of others while displaying confusion at . He has no problem talking to others whenever he is naked without showing any embarrassment, showing he has no problem with others seeing him naked nor does he feel any discomfort discussing about sexual topics. Takashi has shown numerous times that above all else, he treasures the relationships with the girls, his family and friends as he will go out of his way to ensure that they are happy. This, along with several of his other traits, is said to be one of the reasons why the girls within his group are in love with him. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite acknowledging that are in love with him, he refuses to take advantage of it when their angry or upset. Despite his seemingly kind nature, he has a much more scarier side to him that typically shows itself when his friends or loved ones are threatened by anyone in which his demeanor quickly change's to one that is cold and dangerous. Alexander almost never makes a joke about an opponent in the middle of a fight, believing that making them angry can cause them to act irrationally and cause even more damage to their surroundings and potentially civilians. Alexander enjoys fighting, as he will restrain himself from using his full potential in order to prolong the fight. He gets bored fighting opponents he finds weak, and finds entertainment in fighting strong opponents who give him a challenge. However, he remains attentive to those around him in attempt to avoid injuring or killing bystanders. He also become serious when other people are put in danger and will attempt to finish the fight as fast as he can. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Spider Physiology: As an avatar of a unknown Spider-Totem, Alexander possesses various spider-related abilities similar to those of other Spider-Men. However, the way he got his powers is considered to be unique when compared to that of most other Spider-Men as he wasn't bitten by a radioactive spider. Alexander was instead born with them as the Spider-Totem responsible for his powers had given them to him upon birth. Due to having possessed these abilities since birth, he has had years to hone his abilities which have only increased over time. * Wall-Crawling: By manipulate the inter-atomic binding forces of matter which allows him to form temporary molecular bonds between his body and another object, he is able to cling to solid surfaces and scale walls. This ability is solely limited to Alexander's body though more so with his feet and hands, each finger having an upper limit of several tons. While this is typically consciously used, it can also happened as a result of stress. * Superhuman Strength: One of Alexanders most noticeable powers and the one he commonly uses the most is his superhuman strength which enables him to perform extraordinary feats of strength such as lifting several tons though the exact limit is unknown as he has only grow stronger over time. As a child, he was able to warp a gate simply by squeezing the metal and would occasionally break tables and walls with his fists whenever he had an outburst until he was taught how to control himself. During middle school, he accidentally sent a person flying through the air simply by pushing them, pushed a school bus out of a river after it had fell in, and rip the doors off cars by opening them to quickly. ** Super Leap: Alexander's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound such as when he easily jumped from a building over a street to the next. * Superhuman Speed: Alexander is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete, as he is fast enough to catch up to an accelerating car on foot. He can also move faster than the eye can follow, so fast he appears as a blur. * Superhuman Stamina: Alexander's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him, since he can go through vigorous exercise for several hours without getting tired or straining himself. * Superhuman Durability: Alexander's body is physically tougher and more resistant to blunt force trauma and impact forces than the body of any normal human. This allows him to withstand falling from a height of hundreds of feet with no signs of injury or discomfort whatsoever. He can also survive events which would severely injure and/kill a normal human, leaving him with little to no discomfort, such as when he withstood a truck crashing into him without injury, and survived without flinching or being fazed. His body is durable to the point that a mugger broke his hand simply by punching his cheek. * Examples including being able to withstand falling from a height of several stories or being struck by an opponent with super strength. He can also survive events which would severely injure or kill a normal human, leaving him with little to no discomfort, such as when he withstood a truck crashing into him without injury, and survived a point-blank missile explosion. His body is durable to the point that a mugger broke his hand simply by punching his cheek. * O'Hara's body is harder and more resistant to certain types of physical injury than the body of an ordinary human, though he's far from invulnerable. His bodily tissues are conditioned to allow him to withstand great impact forces and he has resisted impacts, such as falling from a height of many stories and being repeatedly struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no injury to himself. He once fell off a building and effortlessly walked to a hospital, where a doctor said that with broken ribs and massive fractures, it was amazing that he could even stand up. * Superhuman Agility: Alexander's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. He is extraordinarily limber, and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being, despite their physical strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. He can also perform complicated sequences of gymnastic stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs. He can easily match or top any Olympic record at gymnastics apparatus such as flying rings, climbing ropes, horizontal bars, or trampolines. * Superhuman Equilibrium: Alexander possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow with little effort. * Superhuman Reflexes: Alexander's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are estimated to be forty times greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his spider-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire, at point blank range. He is even able to dodge gunfire using just his reflexes without his Spider-Sense. His reflexes also allow him to catch projectiles out of the air such as when he grabbed a piece of twisted metal from an exploding car before it could hit an innocent bystander. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Alexander is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm more extensively than normal humans, including injuries that normal humans cannot heal from, such as broken bones and tissue damage, which can heal in a matter of minutes without medical attention. However, more severe injuries can take up to a few hours to heal. ** Enhanced Immune System: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Alexander has a higher tolerance for drugs, toxins and diseases than normal humans, and he can recover from the effects of larger doses rapidly. After being incapacitated by an large dose of poison, he was able to recover in less than 24 hours. He is also more immune to toxins, alcohol and drugs as their effects end quicker. * Spider-Sense: Alexander possesses an extrasensory "spider" sense which alerts him to dangers through a series of tingling sensations within his head or, more precisely, in the back of his skull. This is linked to his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to dodge most injuries and counter incoming attacks unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. He is able to sense the exact direction from which the danger comes and recognize sources of danger even if they are hidden. This allows him to determine whether the danger is posed by a familiar source or is a new threat. This works even if he has incomplete knowledge of the source of danger. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with painful intensity. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Alexander can casually dodge attacks up to and including automatic-weapons fire at close range. His spider-sense is sufficiently well-linked to his reflexes to the point that a threat can trigger them even when Alexander is asleep or stunned. The spider-sense does react to those who Alexander does not consider to be a threat. Alexander can choose to ignore his spider-sense, and distraction or fatigue diminish its effectiveness. His spider-sense also has a difficult time registering Black Cats bad luck powers. ** Vibration Sensation via Webbing: Alexander is able to sense vibrations transmitted from his webbing which he can then use to find beings or objects within buildings or other places by the vibrations they emit when moving. * Organic Webbing Generation: Alexander is able to generate and shoot his own organic, silk webbing from glands located within his forearms. He is able to release this from a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. The webbing is extremely strong. An drawback to this, however, is that the webbing is limited by his body's health and nutrition as he was unable to produce any after being poisoned. Black Symbiotic Costume: Upon bonding with the Venom symbiote which grafted itself to Alexander's nervous system, many of his powers were amplified with the symbiote possessing several unique abilities of its own. Venom typically covers Alexander's body in black biomass similar to a sleek black suit though it later gained the appearance of armor after assimilating several pieces into its biomass. When upset or aggressive, Venom's appearance becomes much bigger with fangs and claws. * Enhanced Superhuman Strength: * Enhanced Superhuman Durability: * Enhanced Superhuman Stamina: * Enhanced Regenerative Healing Factor: * Genetic Memory: * Offspring Detection: * Enhanced Webbing Generation: The symbiote replaces Alexander's webbing in the form of strands comprised of the alien substance that shoots at high pressure up to a distance of 70 feet from the back of his hand rather than his wrist. This "webbing" is composed of tough, flexible fibers of organic polymers, which regenerate swiftly after "shedding." The strands have extraordinary adhesive properties, which diminish rapidly once they abandon their living source. After about three hours, with no source to nourish them, the strands dry up like dead skin and dissolve into a powder. The strands possess a tensile strength of 125 pounds per square millimeter of cross section. However, a disadvantage to this is that since the webbing comes from the costume itself, generating too much will leave Alexander vulnerable as the symbiote is weakened and unable to replenish its lost mass for a short period of time though he is able to utilize his own webbing during this time. * Constituent-Matter Generation: * Constituent-Matter Manipulation: ** Tentacles: * Camouflage Capabilities: * Stretching and deforming: * Parasitic Inheritance: * Shapeshifting: * Technology Morphing: Alexander can morph and enhance vehicles and other forms of machinery and technology. * Assimilation: Alexander is able to assimilate technology into the symbioses mass which he can then use it for himself and even enhance its usage. Fighting Styles * Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Miscellaneous Abilities Weaknesses Sonic and Heat: Equipment Relationships Family Romantic Interests Quotes * "I'm going to say this once. Leave... my... family... ALONE!!!" Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Earth-2020 Category:Male Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Native American Category:Dating Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Dark Brown Eyes Category:Gold Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Pseudo-Original Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutants Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Leaping Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Durability Category:Super Agility Category:Superhuman Equilibrium Category:Super Reflexes Category:Healing Factor Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Danger Sense Category:Webbing Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Sixth Sense Category:Bio Weapons Category:Camouflage Category:Elasticity Category:Shape-Shifting Category:Technopathy